


The Hike

by WonderfullyWonderingAlone59



Category: Queliot - Fandom, The Magicians
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59/pseuds/WonderfullyWonderingAlone59
Summary: Quentin sprains his ankle and luckily Penny is there to help.





	The Hike

Quentin and Penny were hiking through a trail looking for a specific flower Julia needed for a spell. Quentin had volunteered to go because he was bored and couldn’t sit in the cottage one more minute. It was stuffy and humid. 

He had taken off out the door and the next thing he knew Penny was jogging behind him.

“Penny what are you doing? I said I’d go.”

“Yeah, I heard you. You really think I’m gonna just let you go off into the woods alone?”

Quentin was offended, slightly. 

“What does that mean? You don’t think I can walk into the woods and find a flower? Thanks dad, but I think I can handle it.”

Quentin and Penny were known to not get along. Always getting in one another’s nerves and pushing each other’s buttons. That’s just how it was with them.

Penny flipped him off.

“You are the most clumsiest person I’ve ever met and you being alone in the woods doesn’t seem like it could end well. Plus Eliot would kill me if I let you go and then something happened to you. Trust me, I don’t want this anymore than you do.”

Quentin stomped his foot.

“Ugh! Fine. Come on.”

“You really stomping your foot like a toddler?”

“Shut up, Penny.”

They walked quietly for a bit before entering a grassy area where Quentin thought the flower would be and stopped.

Penny groaned.

“Dude. Does your mind ever stop? It goes a mile a minute and it exhausts the fuck out of me. You’re like a hamster on a wheel.”

“I can’t help it, I’m an anxious person. You know this. Stay the hell out of my head.”

Penny snorted a laugh. 

“Like I want to be in your head! I would literally be anywhere else if I could but it’s next to impossible. Your thoughts are so damn loud.”

Quentin waved him off and continued into the grassy area. They came upon a small creek. It had big stones going across it as a walkway. 

Quentin pointed.

“I think it’s over there. Across the creek.”

He stepped onto the first stone and slipped a bit. 

“Fuck. They’re slippery.”

He tried again and made it to the second stone and slipped again, Penny instinctively reaching out to grab him.

“Jesus, man. Isn’t there another way?”

“I’m not gonna waste time looking for another way so will you just shut up and come on?”

“Woah...little man is spitting fire today. You got a lot of nerve talking to me like that you know. I can take you down in one swift motion.”

Quentin kicked him in the shin and continued on, picking up speed to hurry and get away from Penny. In doing so he slipped on the last stone and fell onto the bank, twisting his ankle.

He screamed out in pain. Penny was to him in no time. 

“Oh for fucks sake, man. You see, this is why I came with you! Something always happens. Can you get up?”

Quentin was grabbing his right ankle.

“I think so. Just give me a minute.”

He slowly got to his feet, brushed himself off and collected his bearings. He took a step forward and immediately went down to the ground again. 

Penny squatted down beside him reaching for his leg. Quentin flinched and pulled away. 

“No! Just go back to the cottage. I’m fine.”

“Shut up. Will you just let me look at it?”

He reached for his leg again but Quentin jumped to his knees and crawled away towards the open field. 

Penny lunged after him.

“You fucking nerd! Get back here! I swear to god....”

He reached Quentin and bent down and grabbed the back of his shirt but Quentin was fighting him to get away.

“Stop! Quentin, I said stop it!”

He got a good hold on him and flipped him onto his back and held him there.

“Now. Hold still. Just let me see it or I’m gonna knock you the fuck out. And you know I will.”

Penny pulled Quentin’s pant leg up to his knee and assessed his ankle. It was already bruising and starting to swell.

“Shit. I don’t think you broke it but you definitely sprained the fuck out of it. Does it hurt?”

He reached to squeeze the bruised area and Quentin screamed like a murder victim.

“I’m gonna take that as a yes. Ok, we’re gonna have to go back.”

“Are you kidding? No, Penny. I have to get the flower for Julia. She’s counting on me. I’m going to get it.”

He tried to stand up but couldn’t.

“Quentin, you’re in no shape. We have to go back. Just...tell me what it looks like and I’ll go get it. You wait here.”

After another moment of arguing Quentin finally agreed. He described the flower and told him to grab a handful for good measure.

“Ok. But you sit right here and I swear to god if you even move the slightest bit I will chop you up into pieces and sell you on the black market of magic.”

Quentin shook his head.

“That’s not even a thing, but ok.”

Penny rolled his eyes and walked into the pasture. He returned ten minutes later with a handful of white flowers and threw them to Quentin.

“Ok. Yeah, I think this is right. We got it.”

Quentin slowly got to his feet, wincing in pain and biting his lip. He tried to take a step and gasped.

“Ahh! Ow. Ow.”

“I’m gonna have to carry your ass home aren’t I?”

Quentin threw him a look of disgust. 

“What? No. I’m fine. I’ll be fine. It’s fine. You go ahead. I can do it. It just may take me awhile.”

Penny sighed.

“I can’t let you do that. You have a fucking sprained ankle and I can’t leave you out here alone to get eaten by the wolves. Alright, come on.”

In one quick motion Penny swooped Quentin up into his arms like he was nothing and began walking back to the cottage.

“Penny really, I can walk. Just let me walk. I promise I won’t get eaten by wolves.”

“Will you stop rambling for once in your life? I’m telling you there’s no way in hell you’re gonna be able to walk on that ankle. You’ll just make it worse. Now just shut your damn mouth, ok?”

Quentin rolled his eyes and surrendered. 

It didn’t seem to take as long going back as it did getting there. Once they returned Quentin could hear Eliot and Margo laughing. They were back from their meeting. 

Penny carried him through the door and Quentin had never felt more embarrassed in his entire life. Everyone stopped and turned to look at them.

Margo crossed her arms.

“Well if that isn’t just the most adorable thing you’ve ever seen. You two eloped while we were gone and now Penny is carrying his bride over the threshold. I love it. He’s even carrying a bouquet of flowers.”

Penny shot her a glance that could kill. 

“Yeah, funny. Shut up. Quentin sprained his ankle crossing the creek.”

Eliot put his cigarette out and ran over to them.

“Oh my god, Q are you ok?”

“Yeah I’m fine.”

Penny carried him over to the kitchen island and sat him down. 

“Hush. You’re not fine. It’s swollen pretty bad.”

He pulled Quentin’s pant leg up to show them the damage. 

Margo’s eyes widened.

“Fuck me. I’ll get some ice.”

Eliot caressed Quentin’s face.

“Q, I’m so sorry. This looks so painful. Let me get you something for the pain.”

“Really El, it’s fine. It doesn’t even hurt.”

Eliot could see him trying to hide his pain and act tough but he could see it in his eyes that he was in a lot of pain. He patted his leg and ran up to his room. 

He returned with a Vicodin and grabbed a bottle of water and gave it to him. Quentin took it. 

Margo was icing his ankle and rubbing his leg.

Julia came downstairs.

“Fuck, Q! Eliot told me what happened! Are you ok? You shouldn’t have gone out there. I should’ve gotten them myself. I feel terrible.”

“No, Jules, it’s fine. I’ll heal in no time.”

He handed her the flowers.

“Thanks, Q. I really appreciate you. If you need anything let me know. Seriously.”

Eliot turned to Penny. 

“Thank God you were with him. You’re a lifesaver.”

Penny shrugged like it was nothing. 

“He didn’t want me to go with him but knowing how clumsy he is I knew I couldn’t let him go out there by himself.”

He walked up to Quentin.

“Even though you drive me fucking insane I’m glad you’re gonna be ok little man. Alright, I’m going to find Kady, I’ll see you guys later.”

Eliot put an arm around Quentin and kissed his cheek. 

“Ok, let’s get you upstairs. We’ll sleep in my bed tonight.”

He picked Quentin up and carried him up to his room and got him comfy. Margo propped his ankle up with pillows and left some fresh ice on it and kissed him on the cheek before going to her room for the night.

Eliot climbed into bed beside him and held him close.

“Oh ,my Q. What am I gonna do with you?”


End file.
